Yuri & Satan: Life and Love
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: This is the story about the devil that fell in love with a human woman. She gave him Life and he fell in Love with her. Satan/Yuri Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**ItsMyCircusNow: Well i decided to write a little story about Yuri and Satan. It's a little story of my own so it isn't in the anime or manga except for the little part you saw in the anime of their meeting and such but everything else is my own idea. I looked around and saw there was only 2 fanfics for this cute couple so i decided to pitch in and make one too. **_

* * *

_The Meeting:_

Yuri was up in the mountains with her fellow exorcists to investigate a strange report of human combustion. Yuri and her fellow exorcists were suddenly attacked. As Yuri watched all her friends around her get eaten by the blue flames, Yuri was protected and not affected by it. Yuri then went out to try and find the blue flames again and found a lone white wolf. Yuri looked at the wolf and felt sorry for Satan because he couldn't enter Assiah for he couldn't find a vessel strong enough to support him so they would be reduced to ashes.

Satan growled at the woman. "_Doesn't she know who i am? Isn't the scared of me?"_

_"_Do you know who i am?"

Yuri looked at the wolf, the silence giving an answer instead. Yes she knew who he was and wasn't afraid of him.

"Get out of my sight this instant! Or i'll destory you like i did the others"

Yuri still looked at the wolf and finally gave an answer "If that's what you really want..."

The wolf then jumped towards her and bite her. She was unaffected by it's blue flames just like last time.

"Back then i heard your voice too..."_The Instant I touch something in Assiah, it immediately burns to the ground."_

The wolf then let go and jumped back to look at Yuri once again. The wolf then started to turn into ashes slowly before her.

"That's so lonely... no matter how much you love something, it just turnes into ashes in your hands. That's so sad..."

"Be Silent!" _"How dare this human woman look down on me" _Satan thought.

Yuri then smiled a little smile, "If those feelings of yours are true... then use my body" Yuri then put her hands out to Satan as a sign of welcoming and acceptance. Yuri didn't care if it was the ultimate demon or not she could just see from the demon friends she already has that demons are just misunderstood. "_I mean even us humans have our own little evil demons in us so how are we different from them? They just show it a little more is all. They can love and care just like us but they prefer not to show it because thats their way of being strong" _Yuri thought.

* * *

_The Experience of Life:_

Yuri/Satan ventured the forest and rivers enjoying all the life around them. The warm sun was out shining on them, the animals were out and everything felt so alive. Satan was enjoying this warm feeling of being alive. It felt like a different power he hasn't felt for a very very long time. This girl, this Yuri was giving him this feeling. She accepted him in even knowing who he was and what he was capable of. He then began to feel a warm feeling. A feeling of love for the girl. One day while sitting along a tree they found a poor dead bird and held it in their hands.

Yuri then said "He must have fallen from his nest. Poor thing, he's already dead."

Satan wondered "Dead?"

Yuri then looked down and a sadness filled her heart "It means one's life has ended."

Satan then wondered "What's this thing you call life?"

"Insects, birds, even humans..Everything that lives and breathes on this earth, each one of us has one. But not one of them is exactly alike. It's a precious thing to have."

Satan then said "I want a life too"

Yuri said "Life can't be bought or given away, but you can nurture a life."

Satan asked "How?"

Yuri then said with a little smile on her face "By having kids. They are a little part of you. They are your life."

Satan thought this sounded interesting. He could feel this feeling of being alive through his own kids. But only Yuri could help him with this.

Yuri then suddenly asked "So what do you think? Does that idea sound wonderful? Nuturing a little part of you. A little part of your life?"

Satan agreed and so then Yuri became pregnant with his children. (**A/N: just so you don't get confused Satan still is inside Yuri's body for the mean time)**

One day Yuri felt the kicking of the baby. "Oh hey do you feel that kicking?"

Satan said Yes and Yuri said "That's the baby kicking. Isn't it neat?"

Yuri then swears she felt Satan smile. "Why is it kicking?" Satan asked

Yuri reply "oh it's just it's way of saying it's alive and still moving. Once it's done developing then i give birth to it" She smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

* * *

_The Rescue:_

Yuri was in the hospital with her father and a doctor.

"The Devil's spawn, did you say? Impossible operate at once!"

Yuri looked at her father with a determined look. "I'm having it! This baby is our child. I'm going to have it and raise it."

Her father looked at her with a disgusted, angry look "You damned witch!"

Yuri thought to herself.. _"He can think bad of me all he wants. I'm serious about my belief that demons and humans can live together and i'm going to prove it to him!"_

Yuri was then put on trial for carrying Satan's child. She admitted to it and everyone was gasping around her.

Yuri then said "Demons have been known to make mischief, or to threaten humans but that is only due to their vast intelligence and curiosity. Surely we can both learn from each other and feel love for one another!"

Everyone around her then made remarks and called her a witch saying she should be burned at the stake. They then found her guilty and sentenced her to death before she could have the child.

Satan finding out what happened searched around for a vessel to help him save Yuri but he couldn't find one without them bursting up in flames. That's how the Blue Night started. Satan couldn't find a body capable of withstanding the flames. Satan then started to take over Yuri's father's body. He then came and untied Yuri.

"This body won't last much longer..."

"Satan! It's you, isn't it?"

"Run...Yuri..."

Yuri then started to cry over him. _"H-he did this all for me..."_

* * *

_The Birth of Life. The affects of Death:_

Yuri then did as she was told and ran. She ran all the way back to the forest where she first met Satan. Then all of a sudden her water broke so she ran into a cave next to it. She then gave birth to Two adorable little boys. The first boy born who she named Rin had a blue flame around him. The second boy who she named Yukio didn't have a blue flame around him. _"There so adorable!" _

Satan was watching the whole thing unfold. Shiro and his other son Mephisto then came into the cave. Shiro was going to kill the children but when he saw how truly adorable he couldn't kill them. Yuri felt her life passing before her. As she slowly fell asleep she then saw Satan before her. _"huh? Satan...is that truly you?"_

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm wondering if i should continue this or not. So far i was thinking about continuing it. Idk let me know what you think so far that might help me make my choice. Thanks for reading! :D I really like this couple from the anime. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews on this story. It inspired me enough to try and continue writing this story. I'll just let my imagination take over XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rebirth**

The last thing Yuri saw was her two adorable sons in her arms and her friend Shiro then Out of nowhere Satan appeared, a little blue flame in the world of darkness she was slowly fading into. ___"huh? Satan...is that truly you?"_ She managed to whisper out until the darkness that was threatening to devour her, took her. The blue flames then started to fill that dark world.

Yuri then started to open her eyes. She saw Shiro coming to take her two boys out of her arms. She suddenly jumped up from where she was and landed back in the corner of the cave still holding her two sleeping sons. Yuri looked at him shocked along with being shocked at what she just did. Why did she suddenly jump away from Shiro like that? Must be mother's instinct.

Shiro looked at her shocked well Mephisto put a hand on Shiro's shoulder showing a grin. He then said "Well looks like father saved her. How interesting"

Shiro looked back at Yuri as she was huddled in the corner holding her to sons. Yuri looked at him with a protective look.

"Y-Yuri...how are you alive? A-Are you a demon now?"

Yuri suddenly then felt Satan awaken in her. (**A/N: **Satan was still in Yuri when she was giving birth. That's why when she started to die she saw the blue flames first. He helped revive her. Just to help fix up confusion.) Blue flames then started to surround Yuri as Satan spoke through her.

"**_Yuri is part human and part demon. I had to give her some demon blood in order for her to live."_ **The blue flames then dissappered and Yuri looked at Shiro with a protective look again.

"What are you doing here Shiro-kun?" Yuri yelled. She didn't question it before because she was dying. Shiro looked at her then the two boys.

"I came to see your son's Yuri. yes They are very adorable" Mephisto looked at Shiro giving off a little "Hmm.." with a evil smirk. Yuri then started to walk over to Shiro and handed Rin to him well she held Yukito. She gave him a smile as if giving him permission to adore Rin.

Inside Yuri, Satan asked her "Yuri...you do know that that man was sent here to kill our sons?"

Yuri smiled and nodded. She then said in her mind "_I know but he would have already killed them if he truly wanted to. Instead here he is holding Rin."_

Yuri looked over to see Shiro looking at Rin. Yuri then started to smile and said "Shiro! How would you like to be these two boys adoptive uncle?"

Shiro looked at Yuri shocked and nodded.

* * *

_The next day..._

Yuri was sleeping a little because she had to heal her body being half human and half demon. Yuri was in the little cottage she was staying in before. Her little demon friends where surrounding Rin and Yukito's cribs keeping a helpful watch on them. While Yuri was asleep she had conversations with Satan about how cute Rin and Yukito were. How when they grow up they would be wonderful young men and get married. Satan then suddenly went quiet.

"Satan are you ok?" Yuri asked him with a worried tone. He finally responded after a couple seconds with a yes.

"Yuri...I have a question" Satan asked with a little hesitation. _Why do i feel so nervous about it?_

"Ok go on"

"Will you become the Queen of Gehenna?"

Yuri looked shocked but then started to smile. _This must be his way of asking me to marry him. _Yuri nodded then agreed.

Yuri then started to wake up, looking around at her surroundings. She saw her demon friends keeping an eye on Rin and Yukito. She then saw a man with Silver whitish hair, long pointy ears, blue flames for horns, long sharp claw like nails, canine teeth, and blue flames surrounding him. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants. The man was looking over the crib at Rin and Yukito. He then looked over at Yuri and blushed a bit smirking.

"Hey Yuri it's me!"

Yuri looked at the man shocked. _N-no it can't be. It's impossible. _"S-Satan...?"

The man nodded and walked over to Yuri offering her a hand to help her up. The moment she touched his hands she knew it was him. It was Satan, not as blue flames but in a body.

"H-how is this possible?" She caressed his cheek and he blushed a bit more.

"When you accepted to being the Queen of Gehenna the curse that was keeping me from getting a body was set free and i was able to possess my original body once again"

Yuri smiled at him and hugged him.

"So this is how my husband truly looks. I'm glad i'm finally able to hug you like this in your natural form" Yuri smiled. Satan stood shocked there from the sudden embrace. _Wait...she said husband...oh crap she found out that i was asking her to marry me. And i thought i hide it so well._

Yuri then let go and walked over to Rin. She picked him up and held him out to Satan to hold. Satan looked at his son a little scared that he would hurt him or he would burst into flames. Yuri caught this look.

"You won't hurt him. I'll be here to help you ok. How about we both hang on to him together just to see ok?"

Satan nodded and so Satan started to slowly hold Rin in his arms with Yuri still touching him.

"See i told you you wouldn't hurt him. Now i'm going to slowly let him go ok"

Satan nodded and Yuri slowly let Rin go. Nothing bad happened. Rin was in his fathers arms smiling up at him. Satan looked down at his son speechless. Yuri went to go get a sleeping Yukito from his crib and went next to Satan to watch the father and son moment. Rin was smiling up at Satan reaching his little hands out to him.

"Yes Rin that's your father!" Yuri said smiling brightly. Satan was going to learn how to be a parent.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 2. Let me know what you think so far and i'll add another chapter. My gwad i wish this happened in the anime or even manga. .Cuteness! This is really my fave OTP! Thanks for reading! Be sure to Review or Baby Rin will be sad :(**


	3. Chapter 3: How to be a parent

_**ItsmyCircusnow: I'm kind of starting to run out of ideas on what to do for chapters. If you guys have any suggestions on what you would like to see in chapters that would really help me. Thank you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I really wish there was more Satan/Yuri! Needs Moar Love!**_

_**P.S: I made a Yuri Egin roleplay account on Tumblr so if you guys want to roleplay with me or even ask questions feel free to, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm still kind of new to roleplaying on there but i seem to be getting it one step at a time. The link to the account is down below ~ Thanks!  
**_

_**Just go to Tumblr and look up "Ask-Yuri-Egin" in the URL.**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: How to be a Parent_

Satan was looking down at his son Rin. Rin was laughing and reaching his tiny hands out at him. Yuri was holding a sleeping Yukito in her arms. Satan looked at his precious son and then started hugging him.

"He's so cute!" Satan was shocked that he had this side of himself come out just from looking at his adorable son. Satan looked over to see Yuri giggling from his sudden reaction he had. Satan started to blush a little and looked away from her embarrassed. Yuri walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to where he turned his head to look at her.

"It's normal to feel that way about your children and it's ok to show it too. After all they are totally cute!" The little Yukio started to stir in his mothers arms and wake up. Yuri then handed Yukio over to Satan while Yuri took Rin in her arms. Yuri looked at Yukio and started talking to him.

"Today your father's going to learn how to be a parent"

Satan looked at Yuri shocked. He was going to learn how to be a parent. How hard can that be?

* * *

_A couple minutes later..._

* * *

A baby Yukio and Rin were crying. Yuri picked up Rin and Satan looked at Yuri confused on why they were crying.

"Yuri why are they crying?" Satan asked thinking it was because of him. Yuri then started to pat Rin on his back.

"Well when baby's cry it means many things 1) Their hungry 2) They need to be changed 3) They need to be burped 4) Their tired or scared"

After Yuri started patting Rin's back for a couple of minutes he stopped crying. Satan looked at the reaction shocked. How was he suppose to know which one was the problem? Yuri then put Rin back down and walked over to Yukio picking him and putting him in Satan's arms.

Yuri told him "Satan gently pat Yukio's back while resting him on your shoulder"

Satan looked at Yuri shocked. He then slowly but gently started to pat Yukio's back. After awhile he stopped crying. Satan smiled at this, he accomplished one thing while being a father so far.

Yuri looked at him and smiled "Good job. You two look so cute! Like Father like son!"

Satan smiled at Yuri then put Yukio back in his crib. So far parenting was pretty easy. If it was always going to be like this then this was going to be what the humans say "A piece of cake."

* * *

_And a couple minutes later...again..._

* * *

Yuri went out shopping a few minutes ago leaving Satan alone with two sleeping baby's. Yuri said "_Since their sleeping i might as well go out and get some stuff from the store. You can handle yourself right?"_

Satan agreed and Yuri went on her way but now... He's stuck with a problem. Two crying baby boys and patting their backs is not working!

Satan started panicking. He doesn't know how to make them shut up after trying the burping technique.

"What else do baby's cry over?" Satan went over the things Yuri listed but stood their confused. He didn't know how to change them, he didn't know what baby's eat, and then it went off in his head. Maybe his own sons are truly scared of him. He fell on the floor shocked. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a father with Yuri and these kids. He scared his own children and he didn't know how to take care of them.

Yuri then walked into the house and saw Satan siting on the floor shocked while her two son's were crying away. She put the grocery's down and ran over to him.

"Satan what's wrong?" She asked looking at him worried. Satan slowly looked at her.

"Yuri...their afraid of me aren't they? I tried burping them but...they haven't stopped crying. I don't know what baby's eat, i don't know how to change them. I'm a terrible father."

Yuri looked into Satan's eyes and kissed him. Satan started blushing from the sudden reaction. Yuri looked into his eyes again

"Shh...They adore you just like i do." Yuri then got up and went over to see what was wrong with the two boys. Satan looked up at Yuri to study what she was doing.

"Hmm...their hungry that's all. I'll feed them right now!" Satan looked at Yuri questioning. Yuri picked up Rin first and started to feed him. Satan blushed mad red at what she was doing and thought to himself "_So that's how you feed baby's..."_

Yuri then picked up Yukio and did the same thing. She then put both non-crying baby's back in their cribs to sleep. She looked at Satan who was still blushing and smiled warmly at him.

"So that's how you feed baby's. Once they start to get a little older then you feed them by bottle. Now as for changing them...it's pretty easy. Just change their diapers." Yuri then showed him how to change a baby's diaper. After a while they both sat down and relaxed while the two young boys were sleeping.

"Parenting is so hard!" Satan exclaimed while sitting next to his wife. Yuri then laid her head on Satan's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"It's also very tiring..." she said while Satan was blushing at the warm feeling her reaction was giving him. Yuri was cute at times. She was gentle, caring and accepting and that's why he loves her. He then put an arm around her bringing her closer to him. Parenting was hard but they were going to make it through together.

* * *

**_A/N: This story isn't over yet! It is to be continued. In the mean time if you guys have an ideas on what you would like to see in this story please let me know cause i'm starting to run out of ideas like i said above. Also if you have a Tumblr please do check out my Yuri Egin blog! Just look up the username "Ask-Yuri-Egin"_**

**_Many Thanks to everyone reading this! ~ Happy Easter!_**


	4. Chapter 4: SPECIAL: Hades and Persephone

**ItsMyCircusNow: OMFG~! I'm going to Anime Conji. It's my first anime convention ever. So excited! I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. Anywho my Yuri Egin Tumblr blog is going good. Many people roleplaying with me. Also did you guys see Season 2 Episode 1 of Uta no prince sama? Oh my all the butt shaking and hip thrusting i almost died XD along with the introduction of the new senpai's. Yesterday i watched the cast of That 70's Show talking about all the good years on the show (btw it's one of my fave shows. if you haven't seen it i suggest you watch it for it is really good!) Then the new Doctor Who episode got me too. WOO~! Fandom land is sure busy for me XD now back to the story...**

**So everytime i go on Deviantart i see this picture of Hades and Persephone and finally it hit me. Maybe i can do a chapter with Yuri as Persephone and well Satan as Hades (You get the idea right?). I thought it would be pretty cute espcially since i'm starting to run out of ideas for Chapters T.T Well this chapter will be a little fan bonus or something! So i hope you enjoy my wonderful idea~! Please be sure to REVIEW me and let me know what you think! Thanks~!**

* * *

**_List of Characters:_**

**_Yuri Egin as Persephone_**

**_Satan as Hades_**

**_Yuri's mom as Demeter_**

**_Yuri's Father as Zeus (Sorry but i had to even though he's nothing like Zeus!)_**

**_Shiemi Moriyama as Hecate_**

**_Shiro Fujimoto as Helius_**

**_Mephisto Pheles as Hermes_**

**_Igor Neuhaus as Peirithous_**

**_Shura Kirigakure as Minthe/Leuce_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4- SPECIAL: Hades & Persephone_**

Once upon a time in the great land of Assiah lived a young girl named Yuri Egin but everyone called her Persephone. She was a innocent young maiden, a virgin, who loved to play in the fields where eternal springtime reigned. As Yuri was out in the field's admiring all the flowers like she did everyday she didn't see a man watching her behind the bushes. This man had pointy ears, black nail like claws, wore a black cloak and sharp cannie like teeth. This man was known as the God of the Underworld Gehenna. His name is Satan but some people call him Hades. Satan was in love with the young maiden. He would watch her everyday planning to steal her innocence and virginity then turn her into the dreaded goddess of the Underworld Assiah. Satan decided it was enough and went to Yuri's father to ask for her hand in marriage. Yuri's father said that her mother would not approve of the coupling because she wouldn't want her daughter to be in a sunless world. After Yuri's fathers suggestion Satan went to try and abduct the young maiden.

Yuri was out gathering flowers in a field near the town when Satan appeared before her thundering across in his four horse chariot. He got down before her and scooped her up with one arm and deflowered her right there, leaving the valley scattered with petals. The whole thing happened so suddenly that none of Yuri's companions witnessed the kidnapping. Even though Yuri called out for her companions, father, mother it wasn't no use as no one heard her pleas. Satan opened the gate to Gehenna and disappered with Yuri into the world of Gehenna. When Yuri's mother went to go find her in the flower field she always played in she could not find a trace of Yuri anywhere. Yuri's mother searched high and low, she traveled to the farthest corners of the earth searching for nine days without sleep, anything to eat or drink and even a bath. Yuri's mother was in fury for she could not find her daughter anywhere.

On the tenth day the young girl Shiemi Moriyama better known as Hecate came to Yuri's mother telling her that her daughter Persephone was carried away but did not know by who. The two goddess then went to Shiro Fujimoto better known as Helius the sun god who saw everything happen. He told Yuri's mother what happened but also tried to persuade her that Satan - as brother to Yuri's father and ruler of one third of the universe- was not an unfit husband for Yuri. Yuri's mother refused to accept Satan as a suitable mate for her precious daughter. Enraged upon hearing this news Yuri's mother refused to return home.

Yuri's father seeing how worse things were getting tried to persuade his wife to come back home but she refused to without her daughter at her side. Yuri's father had no choice. He relented and promised to bring Yuri back home to her. Yuri's father summoned Mephisto known as Hermes to go fetch Yuri. Satan shrugged compliantly and agreed to let her go since Yuri had not eaten a single thing whether from sorrow, loss of appetite or stubbornness since her arrival in Gehenna. Before Yuri left Satan urged Yuri to appease her hunger by eating a single pomegranate seed but Sadly, this apparent act of kindness was a trick: Anyone who tastes the food of Satan must remain in Gehenna.

The deed having been done Yuri's family got together and proposed a compromise. Since Yuri had eaten there she had to dwell at least part of every year in Gehenna. Yuri will spend six months as Queen of Gehenna and the rest of the year with her Mother. After agreeing Yuri's mother returned back home and everything was restored but when the time came for Yuri to return to Gehenna the earth became colder and less fertile until she returned. Since the abduction of Yuri, spring and summer have given way to autumn and winter, and the earth's fertility has followed the progression of seasons. In the fall, seeds—like Yuri herself—were buried underground. But in the spring, Yuri and the earth's crops came out into the sun once more.

Although she spent only half of her life in Gehenna, little is known of Yuri's life above ground after her abduction. Below ground however she was dreaded forever afterword as the goddess of Gehenna. So feared she often made Mortals use her name as a curse. Yuri did sometimes show a capacity for mercy. Yuri had no children with Satan for the couple of years with him but she remained faithful to him and saw that he remained faithful to her. When Satan tried to seduce Shura Kirigakure, Yuri transformed her into a tree. Satan returned the favor when Igor Neuhaus came to Gehenna in an attempt to abduct Yuri and bring her back to earth as his wife. When they arrived Satan offered him a seat in the seat's of forgetfulness and remained a prisoner in Gehenna forever.

* * *

**ItsMyCircusNow: Welp that's all for the Special story. I decided to add this in because it would be nice to have something special like this. Besides all the pictures i kept seeing in Deviantart of Hades and Persephone got me thinking about how Yuri and Satan are just a little like them in ways. So i tried my best to mix that in with Ao no exorcist for this. Please let me know what you guys think of it! I got info about Hades and Persephone's story off an article online and tried to work it into the story while putting some characters in there.**

*** I got the story of Hades and Persephone from the article: Classical Mythology: Hades takes a wife: Persephone.**

**Thank you for reading and please give me more ideas on what to do for chapters as i'm running out of ideas. Thank you~!**

**Yuri: Also be sure to check out my Tumblr blog: Ask-Yuri-Egin!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil and the human woman

**_ItsmyCircusNow: Since i ran out of ideas for chapters...this will maybe be the last chapter in this story. Unless... someone has a suggestion for another chapter?! _**

**_In any case, i thank my readers for reading this story and for all the reviews you guys have been giving me on this story! It really helps me want to write more. Thank you~!_**

* * *

_"We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours" -Unknown_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The Devil and the Human Woman_**

* * *

**_16 years later..._**

Yuri was walking up to True Cross Academy with her two sons following behind her. Yukio already excelled in the medical field and became a senpai to students. Rin was helping out other students alongside his brother. True Cross Academy was no longer an exorcist school but a school that helped demons and humans co-exist with each other. The two head bosses of the school being Mesphito and his father, Satan. Yuri was in charge of helping the school run smoothly as well.

Rin and Yukio along with there godfather, Shiro, came in to talk with their parents. Rin and Yukio grew up with the beliefs that humans and demons can co-exist with each other. They grew up with the love of a mother and a father.

Yuri walked up to her two sons and kissed them both on the forehead. "I love you two so much." The boys smiled at her and hugged her. Satan walked towards his son's and smiled "Hey there, boys! Doin' good? That's right, the man himself has come all the way out here just to see his cute little boys! So look happy about it!_"_

Rin and Yukio smiled at their father. Sure he was a little awkward and not very human he was still their father regardless and he loved their mother and them very much. Yuri giggled at what was going on. Satan was not like a normal human father but he was a father in his own way.

**_Later on..._**

As Yuri and Satan were now alone they looked at each other smiling. They had raised two perfectly grown boys together so it just proved that demons and humans can co-exist. As always Yuri and Satan started to cuddle with each other thinking about the little lives they were raising. The first time they met and how this story will live on forever...the story about the devil who fell in love with a human woman and in return, she gave him life.

* * *

**A/N: I feel i could have done better on this chapter oh well...at least the ending i'm pleased with. Anyway this is where i'm ending this story. A special thanks to my readers and Reviewers! **


End file.
